Season 2 Episode 4
This episode is based on Chapter 5 and chapter 6 of Light Novel Volume 8. Synopsis Hayato invites Hachiman to hang out with Kaori, Chika and himself one weekend but Hachiman unsurprisingly declines, only to reconsider after pressuring from Haruno. The four of them eventually go out one afternoon and the Kaihin girls continuously poke fun at the expense of Hachiman. The evening eventually builds to a climax at a local café when Hayato sharply defends Hachiman's integrity from the girls. Afterwards, Yukino voices her disapproval for being deceived by Hayato into aiding his point to the girls instead of discussing the election and Haruno only adds fuel to the fire after observing the entire episode. In the aftermath, Hayato apologizes for creating an uncomfortable situation since he had only intended to get Hachiman to see the error of his self-sacrificial methods. This offends Hachiman to the point where he argues that the consequences of his choices are his alone and should not be the concern of others. The next day, Yukino decides to enter the election against Isshiki as a solution for her request. Since this effectively jeopardizes the future of the Service Club should Yukino emerge victorious, Yui also decides to enter the election in an attempt to preserve the Service Club should she win. The choices of his club members however, leaves Hachiman with a feeling of uneasiness. Plot The episode begins with Hayama asking Hachiman about the timings for Saturday as he was about to leave to home, confusing Hachiman. Hayama is surprised to learn that Hachiman wasn't aware of the outing plans and explains him about the texting between him and Kaori about going out plans. Hayama asks if Hachiman want to come but Hachiman turns down. Hayama bows and asks Hachiman to come as a helping but his answer remains the same saying that weekend is for him to relax. Komachi still angry with Hachiman, hands him her mobile. Haruno is the one to call her for him and ask him to go on a date since she was interest to know Hayama's intention for Hachiman to tag along. She further pursue him to go by adding that it is Kaori whom he like but Hachiman replies that it was not love but a selfish one sided push. Seeing no other option Haruno ask him to go otherwise she will personally drag him there and hangs the phone. The next day evening, Hayama and Hachiman wait for the girls in Chiba station. Hayama thanked Hachiman for his presence but Hachiman replies that his presence was because of Haruno. Hachiman ask if it is necessary for to change the day from weekends to weekdays, just for him, but before Hayama could answer, the girls appears. Kaori and Chika walks alongside of Hayama while Hachiman follows them with two steps back. The first was the movies in their schedule. The seating is of Hayama in-between the girls and Hachiman next to Kaori. In the Theater Hachiman notices the distance between Kaori and himself hasn't changed. That she is always like that, he only realized now that she treated every one in the same way even the ones whom she had no interest. After the movie they have a discussion of the movie while girls was amazed how Hayama was calm in an explosion scene, Kaori made fun of Hachiman's reaction for the same scene. The next is shopping where the girls have a fashion show for Hayama, Hachiman stays in a corner and sees Hina and Yumiko. Yumiko was flustered to see Hayato with another girls but she trips and falls showing her pink panties to Hachiman by accident. Hachiman asks Hayama to move quickly. Again they run into Tobe and Isshiki, Tobe having no idea clings onto Hayama but quickly witness the girls and was about to make his leave but Isshiki finds her way to Hachiman. Hachiman reads behind the words of Isshiki as a subtitle and she asks about the girls. Hayama explains the situation and they leave. Hayma was surprised to see Isshiki shows her true nature to Hachiman but Hachiman sees it in another way. While the girls are having snow gear purchase Hayama questions if Kaori was his type but Hachiman says that it was in the past and not now. Hayama explains that both of them haven't really fallen in love and was all misconception. A flashback of Hayama gives of initial Y for the girl he likes is shown. Then they set to choose place to eat, while Chika was Okay with anything Kaori send a look to Hachiman with a hint of sardonic, Hachiman suggest Saizeriato which Chika makes an apathetic face while Kaori burst out laughing, Hachiman questions in his mind whether it was Saize or himself they hate. Hayama negotiate a nearby Cafe. In the cafe Hachiman sees Haruno waving to him, while the girls praise Hayama for his choice of restaurant, they started making fun of Hachiman's choice which Hachiman ignores but Hayama states that he doesn't like the way they act causing everyone to be confused. In the precise moment Yukino and Yui appears Hayama says that he was the one to ask them here and says to Kaori and her friend that Hachiman is better than they think of him and that he get along with the girls better than them. Kaori and Chika leave in discomfort. Kaori makes a side glance at Yukino and Yui, while Yukino completely ignores them Yui turns away in difficulty. Kaori nods with the words "I see" as if understood something and leaves. Yukino says that they are here regarding the discussion of the election when Hachiman questions if it is Student council election Yui answers that they thought of asking Hayama to be a candidate. Haruno enters and tells that Yukino is just like her mothers who will make others to do work for her in a provoking tone. Yukino leaves after a glance of Hayma and Hachiman with Yui following her in panic. Hachiman questions Haruno for her overboard. The next day Shizuka informs Hachiman of Yukino's decision to be a candidate for the election and ask what he is going to do, Hachiman then confirms the news with Yukino in-front of Yui shocking the later as she was unaware of it. Yukino points out that her method and Hachiman's are different. After School Yui walks home with Hachiman and says her idea of becoming candidate for election since she hasn't done anything and always letting Hachiman do the work. She says that Yukino may be fine president but it will cost the club since she remains focuse on her work like cultural festival and wants to save the club. The episode ends with Hachiman sitting in his room dark to which Komachi walks in ignoring Hachiman. Major events * Hayama bows and ask Hachiman to go with him on a double date * Hayama and Hachiman goes on a double date with Kaori Orimotto and Chika Nakamachi * Hayama performs social suicide to defend Hachiman * Yukino decides to participate as a candidate for student council election for the request without consulting Yui * Yui too decides to run for election with her own decision Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Komachi Hikigaya * Yumiko Miura * Hina Ebina * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Haruno Yukinoshita * Isshiki Iroha * Kaori Orimoto * Chika Nakamachi Location Japan # Chiba #* Hikigaya house #* Chiba stations #* Chiba village summer camp (flash back) #* Movie Theater #* Hachiman's middle school (flash back) #* Shopping mall PALCO #* Cafe shop #* Sobu High School #** Class 2F #** Service Club Trivia * There was a subtle change in the opening theme. The Service Club chairs are empty, foreshadowing the events to come. *Hachiman sees Yumiko's pink panties. *Hayama witness Iroha showing her true colors to Hachiman. *It's revealed Haruno knows Komachi's contact details *The eye catcher of season 2 episode 4 consists of Hiratsuka wearing a new scrunchie on her wrist while Saki is now holding the can of MaxCoffee. Gallery S2 EP4 Hachiman Hayato 1.png S2 EP4 Hachiman Hayato 2.png S2 EP4 Hayato Bow.png S2 EP4 Hachiman 1.png S2 EP4 Komachi 1.png S2 EP4 Hachiman 2.png S2 EP4 Hachiman 3.png S2 EP4 Kaori Flashback 1.png S2 EP4 Chiba Station.png S2 EP4 Hachiman Hayato 3.png S2 EP4 Hachiman Hayato 4.png S2 EP4 Chika Kaori 1.png S2 EP4 Double Date 1.png S2 EP4 Double Date 2.png S2 EP4 Kaori Hachiman Movie 1.png S2 EP4 Kaori Hachiman Movie 2.png S2 EP4 Kaori Hachiman Movie 3.png S2 EP4 Kaori Flashback 2.png S2 EP4 Double Date 3.png S2 EP4 Chika Hayato.png S2 EP4 Hachiman 4.png S2 EP4 Palco.png S2 EP4 Double Date 4.png S2 EP4 Double Date 5.png S2 EP4 Hina.png S2 EP4 Yumiko Hina.png S2 EP4 Double Date 6.png S2 EP4 Kakeru Isshiki 1.png S2 EP4 Kakeru Hayato 1.png S2 EP4 Isshiki Hachiman 1.png S2 EP4 Isshiki Hachiman 2.png S2 EP4 Isshiki Hachiman 3.png S2 EP4 Isshiki Fake Smile.png S2 EP4 Hachiman Hayato 5.png S2 EP4 Chiba Lotte Marines Outfit.png S2 EP4 Hachiman Hayato 6.png S2 EP4 Saizeriya.png S2 EP4 Hachiman Mocked.png S2 EP4 Chokokoro.png S2 EP4 Double Date 7.png S2 EP4 Haruno Spying.png S2 EP4 Hachiman Annoyed.png S2 EP4 Hayato Fake Smile.png S2 EP4 Double Date 8.png S2 EP4 Hayato Wave.png S2 EP4 Yui Yukino 1.png S2 EP4 Double Date 9.png S2 EP4 Yukino Angry.png S2 EP4 Haruno 1.png S2 EP4 Haruno 2.png S2 EP4 Haruno 3.png S2 EP4 Hachiman Hayato 7.png S2 EP4 Hachiman Angry.png S2 EP4 Hayato Alone.png S2 EP4 Shizuka 1.png S2 EP4 Shizuka Hachiman 1.png S2 EP4 Shizuka Hachiman 2.png S2 EP4 Yui Yukino 2.png S2 EP4 Service Club Teaset.png S2 EP4 Service Club 1.png S2 EP4 Service Club 2.png S2 EP4 Yui Hachiman 1.png S2 EP4 Yui Hachiman 2.png S2 EP4 Yui 1.png S2 EP4 Yui Hachiman 3.png S2 EP4 Yui 2.png S2 EP4 Hachiman Thinking 1.png S2 EP4 Hachiman Thinking 2.png S2 EP4 Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes